


His name is Sam.

by ChloShow



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Delusions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: Elliot starts the 6th grade and makes a friend.





	

I made a friend today. His name is Sam. We’re the same age, but he’s in the 7th grade, not the 6th like me, because he’s super smart. He made a mistake and came to first instead of second lunch because he’s a new student and didn’t understand his schedule. He missed his 4th period, but it doesn’t matter because if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met him.

Sam has a sister and a mom like me, but his dad is still alive. He lives in a big house with three bedrooms sort of like the house we had before we moved. I’ve never been there, but Sam told me all about it. He also has a dog named Isaac like after the famous science fiction writer, Isaac Asimov.

Sam asked to come over to my house, but I told him he wouldn’t like it because it’s really small and boring but that’s not the real reason. I’m afraid that he might see my mom yelling at Darlene or me and not want to be my friend, so I just told Sam my house is too small and we didn’t talk about it anymore.

* * *

 

Today Sam missed his 4th period again to hang out with me at lunch, which I thought was cool. He said they’re reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_ in that period, and he’s already read that, so he’s not missing much.

Some boys came over to where we were sitting in the courtyard and started calling me “freak” and “retarded” like they always do except this time Sam stuck up for me and punched Ricky Caslin in the mouth. I ended up going to the principal’s office with him, but I feel great because he stood up for me like a real friend.

Nobody believes that’s what actually happened, so I’m grounded from TV and seeing any of my friends, including Sam. But Sam taught me a secret way that I can see him any time I want. If I lay really still on my bed with my eyes closed and repeat, “Mind awake. Body asleep,” he’ll show up, and we can hang out all night! I’m going to try it soon after I’m done with my math homework.

* * *

 

When Sam’s dad, Mr. Sepiol, picked him up today (Sam is a car-rider by the way, not a bus-rider), he came by and said hi and told me Sam would love for me to come over. I said I couldn’t because I was grounded, and Mr. Sepiol said he didn’t understand because I seemed like such a good kid then Sam explained about the fight and Mr. Sepiol shook his head. He told me that Ricky Caslin should’ve gotten in trouble, not me. I agreed.

The other night I tried that trick Sam taught me, and before I knew it, Sam was in my room! We played video games all night then watched Back to the Future II. I showed him my Marty McFly Halloween costume, and he said that was so cool. He loves science movies and says next time we hang out we should watch Re-Animator. I laughed because that movie’s so shitty but in a good way.

* * *

 

Because I’m still grounded, I have to be home immediately after school. Sam’s not grounded because his parents are cool and understood what he had to do. I told him I wish I could meet his parents, and he said we could hang out at his house. I said there was no way my mom would let me, but Sam just laughed and told me to remember his trick.

Darlene got mad at me because she was knocking on my door last night at 6PM and said I wouldn’t answer. That’s probably because I was using Sam’s trick. I didn’t tell her about that because she wouldn’t understand. She already thinks Sam’s not real.

* * *

 

Sam’s house is so badass! His dog, Isaac, is a German Shepherd, and his mom ordered pizza for us while we watched Re-Animator. Sam showed me the games he has for his Nintendo, and Mr. Sepiol brought us some Pepsi while Sam played Super Mario 64. He told us not to pay attention to those dudes who pick on us at lunch because they’re jealous of how smart we are and how much fun we’re having.

If my mom knew what I was doing, she’d whip my ass for sure. But she doesn’t know, and it’s going to stay that way.

* * *

 

Ricky Caslin and Brett Huckabee found me at lunch again even though I’ve been hiding behind this brick wall next to the AC unit. They tried to break my arm, but Sam backed me up and knocked out some of Brett’s teeth. I think he might really be in trouble this time…

* * *

 

Sam got expelled.

He was skipping 4th period almost every day and not doing any of his homework because he knew it all already, and combined with his fighting, the school didn’t want him here anymore.

They’re sending me to therapy because of Sam, too. They think he was a bad influence. I don’t care. He’s my best friend.

* * *

 

I tried Sam’s mind trick last night, but I couldn’t find him in my room so I went to his house. When I got there, Isaac was pacing around the house whining. I couldn’t find Sam, and his mom and sister weren’t there either. I could only find his dad who was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine. I asked him where everyone was, and he told me Sam was dead. I didn’t believe him because I had just seen Sam yesterday.

I feel guilty because part of me thinks if Sam is dead then Mr. Sepiol can be my new dad.

* * *

 

My therapist wants me to talk about Sam, but she doesn’t understand none of the school fights matter anymore because Sam is dead.

I went to his house last night again, and Mr. Sepiol told me he was upset I didn’t believe his son was actually dead. I told him I was sorry and that I wouldn’t bother him anymore, but he doesn’t want me to leave him alone. He wants to adopt me because he misses Sam. I miss Sam, too.

* * *

 

Mr. Sepiol showed up at my house today, and I didn’t even have to do the “Mind awake. Body asleep,” trick. He just showed up all on his own.

He told me we should sneak out and see The Truman Show. We climbed out my window and went to the theater around the corner with the money I took from the mall water fountain last weekend. The movie was cool. Sometimes I think my life might be a TV show, and one day my mom will tell me she’s not my real mom and that my real parents are still out there somewhere, waiting for me to come home.

* * *

 

No one believes me that I didn’t throw the mantelpiece clock at my mom. Mr. Sepiol walked through the doorway into the kitchen while my mom was yelling at me about not eating all of my food. The clock didn’t hit her, but my mom was still mad because it was my grandma’s and I completely broke it.

My therapist says that my mom told her I threw the clock. I said I don’t even remember what happened, and of course, they think I’m making that up to get out of trouble. They think I’m making Mr. Sepiol up, too! For fuck’s sake.

* * *

 

I don’t think I want Mr. Sepiol around anymore. He’s told me I can call him dad, but I still haven’t forgiven him for scaring my mom. He tells me she got what was coming to her. But today when I found that Darlene had been playing my GameBoy and erased my progress on Kirby, I got really mad at her and went to my room for the rest of the day. Later Darlene found all her Barbies with their hair cut off and said I did it, but I didn’t! It wasn’t me!

I'm pretty sure Mr. Sepiol did it, but it doesn't seem like pining the blame on him will do me any good.

* * *

 

I brought up Mr. Sepiol to my therapist again, and she told my mom about him. My mom told me if she ever hears about Mr. Sepiol again that she’s going to send me away to a place where I won’t be a pain in the ass anymore. I would’ve asked where this place was and when was the soonest I could leave, but I couldn’t leave Darlene behind all alone. She doesn’t deserve that.

Mr. Sepiol’s not happy in the slightest, but we spit-shook that for my sake and Darlene’s sake he won’t visit me anymore. He told me that he’d always be there for me if I needed him, and when I asked him to explain, he just told me goodbye.

I told my therapist that Sam and Mr. Sepiol were gone, and she seemed happy. I can't figure out why. I've never felt more alone in my life.


End file.
